Burnt
by ghostwriter807
Summary: Aoyama has been letting himself go, not taking care of himself, losing confidence in himself. On a sleepless night he goes down for a drink only to have a conflict with Bakugou. One Shot.


Aoyama woke up with a pounding in his head. His head hurt so much. Probably because of all of the stress he was putting on it. He had hardly slept for several days and didn't eat that much food lately. And he had been waking up in the middle of the night for no reason. But never had he woken with such a terrible headache.

He needed a drink of water. So he sighed and got up out of bed and went downstairs to the kitchen.

Every step, his head poured and he felt more like throwing up.

Was he sick or something?

Aoyama had reached the kitchen and began to make some tea. Maybe that would calm his nerves.

Recently Aoyama had just been overworking himself. He just couldn't stand feeling useless. It burned him inside. In a way that just became too overwhelming and he felt he had to work even harder that the rest to even get close to where they were. Maybe he was working too hard. He noticed that it had been taking a toll on him for a while. He had just hoped no one else had.

Aoyama had been boiling some water over the stove for a and it was boiling now.

He picked up the pot and began to shakily pour some water into a cup for himself, when he heard a voice from behind him.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" Came a rough voice from behind him.

Aoyama nearly dropped both pot and mug at this with a little drop of boiling water landing on his hand. It stung. But this was obviously more important.

It was Bakugou. With an angry and annoyed look on his face. Per usual. But this time it was laced with concern. Not usual.

"It is 4:00 in the fucking am. Geez no wonder your such a wreck during the day." Bakugou said rolling his eyes still leaning against the counter across from Aoyama.

Aoyama looked at him confused.

"W-wait. What. What do you mean I'm a wreck? I-Im fabulous!" Aoyama proclaimed stepping forward a bit and puffing out his chest to try and emphasize that. He would strike a pose but he was currently holding a cup and a pot of boiling water in either hand.

"No. You are a mess. Because you wanna stay up and study and exercise all night long you can barely pay attention in class during the day. Im surprised no one else had noticed! seriously you look like shit all the time! Do you just not care about yourself anymore, is that it? Huh?" Bakugou snapped at Aoyama.

Aoyama had looked stunned. Bakugou had noticed this whole time. Yet he never tried to do anything. But he was the only one who noticed. He's not sure if that means bakugou cares or not.

he had to know so he asked. He stepped forward.

"Bakugou. if you noticed my behavior this whole time… Why didn't you try to help?"

"Cause I figured you'd gain some common sense and fix, yourself on your own. But apparently I have to be the one to come to you your rescue. Pathetic."

"P-pathetic? You think I'm… Pathetic?"

"like dirt."

"..."

"But I can't just sit here and watch you slowly tear yourself apart."

Aoyama felt his eye twitch. Did this Asshole just say that he thought he was pathetic but he wants to help him. Does Bakugou pity him?

If this is pity. It feels horrible. He hates. But why would bakugou of all people pity someone. Especially someone like him.

"P-perdon… Do you pity me, monsieur bakugou?" The look aoyama got was scary to say the least.

" Do I pity your sorry ass?! Hell no!"

Aoyama had had it with bakugou's vagueness and awful attitude. His head was pounding.

"Then why are you doing this-?!" Aoyama had took an urgent step forward but slipped on some boiling water he had split earlier and fell onto his back taking all the boiling water in his hands with him.

Oh no.

Aoyama shrieked as the boiling water burned his skin. However his screams were muffled by Bakugou's own calloused hands over his mouth. And Bakugou quickly pulled him out of the mess.

Aoyama had no idea how bakugou had gotten on the floor with him so quickly but he didn't care.

Bakugou got up and grabbed a towel from the sink and put cold water over it. Then immediately coming back to Aoyama and gently dabbing the placed in which Aoyama had been burned.

It hurt a little but the pain began to subside as Bakugou let the cold water run down his arms and back.

" Damn it. You clumsy nerd. This is why you need to get some sleep! Your functioning is shit n-"

"Do you care about me or not?!"Aoyama shouted at Bakugou interrupting him.

"shut up. Its too damn early-"

"Answer me! Ow… My head."

Aoyama rubbed his temples. His head hurt so much and the current situation wasn't making it any better.

"Breath."Bakugou stated.

"What?" Aoyama looked up.

"Breath. You putting too much pressure on yourself."

"What do you care?"

"I don't know! Okay! Geez. You such a wreck! I just wanna help you cause… Dammit I dunno. I kinda miss the old you. God. At least you weren't such a sad sack and you had some kind of motivation. Now you just don't care anymore! It pisses me off. So I guess I care!"Bakugou exclaimed.

Aoyama looked blankly at him. and then he smiled.

" OK bakugou. I guess I don't need a reason for someone to care about me."Aoyama said standing up.

Bakugou looked up at him and quickly stood as well he wanted to look Aoyama in the eyes.

Aoyama looked quite… Embarrassed. It was cute.

"Oh goodness. Look at this mess I've made! I'll have to clean it promptly!"Aoyama said looking back at the mess holding his face in one hand and smiled bashfully.

"Tch! Forget it! I'll clean it up."

"B-but-"

" I said forget it! Just take your ass to get already! Geez!"

Aoyama shrugged and went upstairs.

He smiled.

Bakugou has a weird way for showing her cares for people.


End file.
